moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Verus Baelheit
Verus Baelheit is the charismatic and unconventianal Leading Archmage and former Chancellor of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. With a service lasting in years in fealty to the City-state of Dalaran, Baelheit has spent years learning, applying, and teaching in the ways of the Arcane. Description In his early fifties, the faintest touch of gray beginning to appear amongst his fiery red hair, Verus Baelheit, or merely Baelheit, as he prefers to be known, strikes a welcoming figure, never afraid to go out of his way to use his abilities to help someone. Despite Baelheit's scholarly profession and growing signs of age, he maintains a healthy figure, having some muscle beneath his robes. His left ear is pierced by a rather ostentacious earring bearing a large ruby, which contains his communicator. Baelheit has an eternal curiosity, though more than one person has called it nosiness. Baelheit also has very thick eyebrows. Baelheit is also wielder of the Greatstaff 'Oath to Order' a flawless shaft of oak etched in golden runes. Affixed to it's head is a concentrating crystal which has the capacity to absorb ambient mana, helping him not deplete his own mana so quickly. History Verus Baelheit was born to a lowborn family in the Southern reaches of Lordaeron, raised in a family of his father and elder brother. His father, Rathal, had always hoped he would follow his brother, Dareth's aspirations of becoming a Knight. But Verus was always the bookish type. Regardless, living in Ambermill, a small community of retired mages, his father eventually acepted his choice. Upon his sixteenth birthday, he was acepted by the Kirin Tor to begin studying as a mage. Verus begun going by his family name of Baelheit upon completion of his apprenticeship, seeing himself more of a man now. Years passed idyllicly within Dalaran, always something new to study, always some new magic to learn. By the time he was thirty, he had sought to begin his training to become an Archmage. Regrettably, this dream of his was put to a halt by the Second War breaking out. Baelheit lent his not inconsiderable skills to the defense of capital city against the Horde, but otherwise did not see much of the fighting. By the time the Second War had ended, Baelheit began to embark on the road to being an Archmage. Needing to specialize in at least two schools of magic, Frost being his first, but for his second, he chose portals. Finding them fascinating, and marleved at their uses. Baelheit begun pouring into the knowledge of Portal Creation. Knowing well of the Dangers involved, his was undeterred and continued extending his grasp, reaching the boundry of knowledge, and then crossing it. For mastering his personal Rift Shield spell, Baelheit was awarded the Archmage status he so desired. The Third War were tough years for all involved. Dalaran among them suffered the most. The Violet Citadel had become the first target. Baelheit and others were trapped within it when the top half was sheared off. Fortunately for Baelheit, however, Archimonde's attacks had also weakened the magical defenses around the city. And was able to Teleport everybody close to him into the Violet Hold, the sturdy building remaining mostly intact and letting Baelheit and the survovrs live. Post-Third War. Upon the Third War's conclusion, Dalaran had surrounded itself in a massive Opaque dome. Years passed before word from the City was allowed in or out. Like all survivng Mages and Archmages, Baelheit spent shifts with other mages keeping the Opaque shield intact. Reconstruction efforts proceeded at an agonizingly slow pace. and Much of the knowledge Dalaran had posessed had become lost. With the death of so many Mages and more then a few of the Council of Six, Baelheit was forced to take more of a leadership role in assisting his collegues. As survivors from the Third War began to trickle back into Dalaran, the Kirn Tor's ranks begun to replenish somewhat. Acting for the good of the people who had become like family to him, Baelheit sought to increase his abilities ever further. Reconstruction efforts in Dalaran slowly begun to complete. Baelheit not having an inconsiderable role in replenishing the Violet Citadel's library, Baelheit was approached by people he had thought long dead, but in reality, had begun efforts on a greater cause. They called themselves the Violet Eye. The everseeing eyes and ears of Dalaran. Created to keep tabs on the Guardians of Tirisfal, but later expanding to become involved in the more dire threats to Dalaran. The Violet Eye came to Baelheit within his chambers at Night, explaining to him the importence of their role, and the duties they had to Dalaran, and the sacrifices they made for it. Baelheit reluctantly acepted, if only to satisfy his eternal curiosity. Baelheit has acted as a Violet Eye agent since the aftermath of the Third War. Acting as a special ops agent, he is often tasked with retrieving arcane artifacts. Recovering them if possible, destroying them if nessecary. As a Violet Eye member, Baelheit is authorized to perform magics generally outlawed by the Kirin Tor, Nethermancy being his specialty. Personality and traits Many years have given Baelheit a learned outlook on the world, he adresses every situation from daily life to Arcane Magic with an educated and analyctical outlook. Baelheit was and still is a strict devotee of the Neutrality of the Kirin Tor, believing that the Sunreaver's expulsion from Dalaran was completely unjustified and that all races are capable of great good and great evil. This outlook has placed him in diametric opposition to the increasingly agressive nature of Archmage Proudmoore. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dalaran Human Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor